


It's a dog house. It must be bigger on the inside.

by KiwiLombax15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot, Soft Chara, in which chara is a canon nerd, let these kids be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/KiwiLombax15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>((It's basically canon that this kid was a dork. They reference star trek and doctor who and really obscure japanese literature.<br/>God I love them.<br/>Edit: should probably elaborate that im going off the Narrachara theory, which posits that chara is the one narrating in all routes. Every description and dialogue option, from Bad Times to the Alphyne date is from them.))</p><p>Want more like this? Support the writer here! https://ko-fi.com/fruitbird</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's a dog house. It must be bigger on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> ((It's basically canon that this kid was a dork. They reference star trek and doctor who and really obscure japanese literature.  
> God I love them.  
> Edit: should probably elaborate that im going off the Narrachara theory, which posits that chara is the one narrating in all routes. Every description and dialogue option, from Bad Times to the Alphyne date is from them.))
> 
> Want more like this? Support the writer here! https://ko-fi.com/fruitbird

“So...do you want to read some books?”

“No...”

“Dr Gaster managed to fix the SNES I found at the dump, we can play Mario.”

“No...”

“Well what do you want to do?”

Chara shrugged one shoulder, curled up in a ball on their new bed. Asriel huffed slightly. He'd expected them to be quiet and scared for a while after they first landed here, and his mother had gently warned him that Chara would need space for a while, but weeks after they'd fallen they were still silent and distant. They seemed content to simply drift through life, staring blankly ahead as though not certain of where to go or what to do. 

He'd heard his parents whispering in the halls, muffled voices discussing bruises and marks. Asriel was a smart boy, he'd gathered on his own the impression that Chara hadn't come from somewhere nice, but what could so beat a person down that they just hid inside themselves, even when safe and warm?

He let it go for now, and bent down, scooping up the bag of miscellaneous items he'd picked up from the nick knack store in new home. It was a hobby of his, sweeping up the tiny objects gathered by dump pickers from stores and collecting them, fragments of a surface world he could only imagine. Beads and fake gems and tiny toys tumbled between his claws as he sorted through them. This was a lucky dip bag, there could be anything in here...

“Ooh, this is neat.”

A little china figurine hit the light. A human in a white robe stood gracefully. It was winged, one wing snapped off in its fall into the underground, the rest remarkable untouched. A treasure.

Chara glanced up and smirked briefly.

“Don't blink...”

“Huh?”

Asriel cocked an ear, looking curiously at his new room mate. They looked up too, and there was a moment of shared confusion.

“Sorry?”

“What do you mean, don't blink?”

“Oh, sorry. Just a Doctor Who reference. It's dumb, just ignore it.”

“What's Doctor Who?”

Their head snapped up, more animated then he'd ever seen them, eyes suddenly shining.

“You've never heard of Doctor Who?”

“Uhh...nnnno?”

They unfolded like a coiled spring, frantically gesticulating.

“Doctor Who is like, the best thing ever! It's this human TV show about a time travelling alien called the Doctor! He looks like a human but he has two hearts and he can't die! He just turns into someone else each time! And he has this ship called the TARDIS that looks like a phone booth and its bigger on the inside, it's like MASSIVE inside it makes this noise like VOOORSH VOOORSH VOOORSH and he uses it to travel to different times and all these crazy planets, and he has this thing called a sonic screwdriver that he uses to-!”

Asriel's eyes grew wider and wider as Chara went on, telling tales of terrifying monsters and time travel and _so many worlds._

“Golly! That sounds neato!”

Chara's face shone. Asriel could have listened to them talk for days and days, just to see them look so happy and excited.

“It is! I used to watch every episode! Hey, lets play it!”

“Huh?”

“Lets play Doctor Who!”

“You...wanna play with me?”

“Sure!”

“Wow! OK! So who's gonna be the doctor?”

“Well, I am, obviously.” They said it as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Aww...then who am I gonna be?”

“Don't worry, the Doctor always has a companion with him wherever he goes. Some human he picks up and whisks away to danger and excitement! You can be Rose, she's my favorite.”

“Neato!”

They liked the idea of that. Rose was a pretty name. He bent to pick up the little angel and put it somewhere safe, and by the time they looked up Chara was gone. A frantic hunt found them burrowing in their parents closet, crowing with delight as they pulled out his dads big trench coat for when he visited the cold dampness of Waterfall.

“It's even the right colour! Can't find anything pinstriped but this jumper has stripes on so close enough.”

They pulled on the trench coat, tailored to the size of a full grown boss monster. Asriel could barely see them. 

“Uh, I might borrow some pins from Moms sewing kit, you'll trip otherwise.”

“Yeah, whatever. Here's Mrs Dreemurrs shirt, its big enough on you it'll be like a dress. Now, where are your cardboard boxes kept?”

Asriel shimmied their mothers blue top over their head. True to Charas word, it hung around mid knee.

“Garage, I think.”

“Sweet, might be a screwdriver there too.”

They stumbled and fell twice before Asriel could persuade them to secure the flowing trench coat. They looked ridiculous, but happy, fluffing up their auburn hair until the fringe stuck upwards. 

“C'mon!”

The garage yielded fruit, a huge box gathering dust in one corner and a rusty screwdriver hanging on the wall. Asriel grabbed a torch as well. It might be dark in the box-

He corrected himself.

The TARDIS.

“C'mon, c'mon! We're wasting time!”

“The Doctor time travels though, so how can he waste time?”

Chara's grin widened.

“You're getting it! Come inside, quickly!”

The box was cramped and stuffy, a few spiders looking confused at the fuss. 

“Right, me ol' chum!” They'd taken on some funny accent. Asriel supposed that was the way the doctor talked. “Where to? We have everywhere in time and space.”

Asriel thought deeply. This was a very, very important question.

“Weeeeell...I've always wanted to see the surface. Can we go there?”

Chara waved the screwdriver madly, laughing for the first time since they'd met.

“GERONIMO!”


End file.
